


Melted Heart

by whitecanaryoflight (coldcanaryofgold)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerWave Week, Mob/Assassin AU, Mob/Criminal AU, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcanaryofgold/pseuds/whitecanaryoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[KillerWave Week 2016 - Day 1 - Mob/Criminal AU]<br/>Skilled assassin Caitlin Snow has been hired to take out the head of a mafioso in another city, and is forced to work with the hired help to make sure she does her job. Mick Rory would rather be anywhere than babysitting an assassin like his Boss instructed him to. Question is, are they going to be able to work together, or are they going to wind up killing each other on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I did not take the time to edit this. By the time I managed to finish it-- 4 days late-- I was just tired. But I promise it's one of my better, more coherent first drafts. I hope you enjoy!!  
> By the way, that is definitely implied-Mafioso-boyfriends Coldflash. Or not, if that's not your thing. But I intended it to be implied. Why else would you send your best muscle with the man's hired assassin to make sure she does her job?

Barry Allen was often confident that he could protect himself, he even had a bodyguard with him at all times. His bodyguard was a tech guy, he had the best equipment that nobody could predict, all kinds of new gadgets that no one would ever know what they did. His nickname was The Vibe, because if you so much as thought about attacking him or Barry, he'd know. No one quite knew how, but he'd know. Because of this, Mob Boss Barry also got a nickname. The Flash. Because if you ever thought about being a traitor, well... they'd know. And you'd be dead in less than a day.

But Barry had a reason for hiring extra arms. A mercenary. He had a target on his back from Star City's biggest mafioso. Sure, they had deals in the past, but as soon as Barry's reputation went around Central City, he was more well known in the market. Sure sellers and buyers were scared of The Vibe, but that meant their cargo, whether it be drugs, weapons, or whatever, would be safe, and Barry was known for coming through on deals, which meant big bucks for them. Naturally, The Arrow, whom got his name from shooting people on deals gone wrong in the heart. With an arrow. Barry always laughed at that, it was a pathetic choice of weapon for this kind of job. But what got him watching his back, was the fact that the Queen Family was close to the Bratva.  
Barry had the upper hand, however. Not only was he working deals with one of the other biggest Mafia's in Central City; The Snarts, but now he had her. Caitlin Snow. Or as she was more widely known, Killer Frost. She's got a reputation of being a cold-hearted killer; it's where she got the name. Whether it be overdosing them, seducing them and slipping them cyanide, or straight up sending a bullet through their heart, she'd get the job done, and she'd stay smiling the whole time.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen." She smiled as she stepped into his office. Despite her smile, her gaze was hard, as if she were learning his entire life history just by staring at him.

"Caitlin Snow." He nodded towards her. "I wanted to let you know that the deal with the Snart's came through. You'll get the full payment you asked for, if you and Mr. Rory complete the job."

"Wait, what?" Her eyes narrowed. "You're sending someone with me? From the Snart's no less? I hate to break it to you, Allen, but I work alone. He can stay behind." She emphasized the word alone, and crossed her arms. Caitlin could hear Mick slide into the room behind her, but she chose to ignore him.

"That's not an option." Barry told her.

"And why not?"

"Because Mr. Snart insists." Mick's gruff voice sounded from directly behind her, only now making her aware at how close he had gotten to her in a short time-span. She stepped diagonally away from him so she could see him and Barry.

"I don't give a shit about what Leonard insists. I can take care of myself."

"He has some.. concerns, about your loyalty." Barry said, standing.

"What, my loyalty to you or to him?" She has to restrain herself from taking on a mocking tone.

"Your loyalty to money, Princess." Mick commented with snark. She shot him a glare.

"Leonard still hasn't forgotten about the time he hired you to take out Lewis and Lewis bought his freedom from you with an even higher payment." Barry said sternly. Caitlin didn't have an argument. It was true, she did this for the money, of course she'd go for the higher sum.

"I guess it goes without saying that if Queen offers you a higher payment and you take it, I'm going to kill you." Mick gave her a smile that honestly made Caitlin's stomach churn, and she just glared harder in response.

"Fine. The monkey in a suit with a fire addiction can go. But he better do things my way or I'll put a fucking bullet in his brain." Caitlin replied through gritted teeth, eyes unmoving from his.

"Good. You both may go." Barry took his seat again, and Mick turned to the door, opening it and making a gesture to let Caitlin go ahead of him.

"Ha-ha." She said dryly and quietly as she walked by.

* * *

  
"So how the hell do you plan on getting close enough to Queen to kill him?" Mick asked as he closed the hotel room door.

"Just leave that to me."

"No, you're going to tell me. Snart and Allen keep people out of the loop all the time and I'm sick of it. You may think I'm working for you or with you, but you're to do as I say or you're not going to get paid for your work. I know Snart, and Snart's got Allen wrapped around his finger. If I end up dead, or I give the right word, you're not getting that money, and they know that's the only thing you care about. As we were on our way here to Star City, probably still right now as we're speaking, they're setting up what to do in case you double-cross us. Every possibility. So you're going to tell me the plan, or I'll send that message so when we get back to Central City, you're the one who ends up with a bullet in your head."

"Hm. That's cute," she smirked, "you think you have the upper hand here." She turned to step away from him, but paused as she heard the click of the magnum and the cold metal pressed to the back of her head. She rolled her hazel eyes and sighed lightly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I do."

"Do you honestly think I'd be doing this job if I cared about whether I live or die? Go ahead, shoot me and go and try and kill the Queen's yourself. Explain to Snart and Allen that the second we got here you put a bullet in me just because you can't stand not having a plan to follow."

Silence filled the air for a moment before she heard him sigh and he lowered the gun. Caitlin looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Good boy. Now if you actually give me time to form a plan, I'll tell you when I've got one. First things first, I need to know if he's going anywhere anytime soon. If so, when and where and how many guards. Now shoo, go get me my information."

"I'm not your servant." He growled.

"But you're good at getting information, if my research is correct." She walked over to the bed and sat. Mick narrowed his eyes suspiciously as she opened the dufflebag she sat next to, pulling out a black case that was filled with all kinds of bottles.

"The hell is that?"

"Poison. Various kinds." Caitlin answered nonchalantly. _Great,_ he thought, _I'm working with a psychopath with mood swings._

"Are you going to get me that information or not?" She raised her brow and looked up slightly at him.

"Fine." He answered, putting his gun down. 

* * *

  
"There he is." Caitlin said without moving her head, glancing to the side across the street.

"Guess you're not as incompetent as I thought you'd be." She picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Funny." He commented.

"Can you make out anything he's saying?" She sat back.

"Nope, keeps turning away. But I can see his security. A couple arrived about five minutes prior and have been staying in the same spot looking around like they're surveying the area."

"And in total?"

"Three in the building; one's on the third floor looking out the window in our general direction. One I can't see, one's at the glass door. Two are sitting outside like we are on the side of the building. Two or three in the car he arrived in, and then there's the two you can see with him."

"What kind of mafioso is so scared that he needs 10 plus guards with him at all times? He's supposed to be badass, not a wimp." She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and crossed her arms. Mick just smirked and kept watching.

"Since the schedule is correct, after this he and his small army are headed to wherever--"

" _Casa de la Reina._ " She smiled slyly at him as she took another sip.

"Smartass. We can follow at a distance, watch them lead us to casa de le Reina," he said mockingly and she stuck her tongue out at him, "then come back that night."

"I thought I was supposed to make the plan."

"Yeah well you're too slow. This part was your plan."

"It's a stakeout."

"Whatever. Now the assassination part is my plan."

"That's just not fair. We're not burning his home down, you know." She crossed her legs and looked at him over the top of her sunglasses.

"No we're not. We're taking out his guards--"

"For lunch or dinner?"

"Shut up. Then we're going to break into the house, and kill him."

"It's not that simple, Mick. He's going to have one hell an an alarm system. We need someone on the inside before that."

"Oh, so you do take your job seriously? I never would've guessed."

"I'm just trying to have a little fun." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well this is a job, not a vacation."

"Look, I already took care of the inside part, don't worry, everything's handled and we'll get the job done."

"When the hell did you do that?"

"When you were doing your hacking and such. I'll show up to his place, I'll already be inside the house, you drop the guards, we'll be on comms and you've gotta bring me my weapon because I know his guards frisk people at the door if he's so pathetic he needs at least ten guards to watch his ass in public. They probably even wipe his ass in the bathroom too. Which ever room I'm in, you get your ass to, we shoot him, we get the fuck out, bam we're back to Central City and never have to see each other again. Got it? That's my plan."

"That's not a very tight plan."

"The tighter the plan, the more discrepancies and contingencies are possible. Keep it open and lenient and everyone important lives." She turned her head to look out the window, and Mick turned his head to look at her with an amused smile.

"Did you just call me important?" She shot him a side-glare and put on a small faux-pout.

"I want my money."

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your money. C'mon, let's get to the car." 

* * *

  
Caitlin could hear the echo of the doorbell ring throughout the house. It wasn't long before the massive door opened to reveal a member of Queen's security, with him in the distance descending the staircase. She kept her eyes on him as they checked her for weapons.

 _"Are you sure you can run in that dress?"_ She heard Mick say in the comm in her ear, covered by her curled hair. She had to bite back the forming snarky reply.

"She's clear." The man said, door closing behind her and Oliver soon approaching.

"Hello Miss Rayne, it's nice to meet you in person." Oliver smiled, taking her hand in his and pressing it to his lips.

Oh how she wished she could cringe.

_"Rayne? Frost? Snow? Really, Caitlin? What are you, a meteorologist?"_

"As it is to meet you in person, Mr. Queen." She replied with a smile.

"Come, with me." He led her to another room where they'd discuss the false drug cartel deal she had set up. "I would never picture a woman like you in this line of work, you know."

"Well Mr. Queen, you know what they say. Bad girls have much more fun. I'd never picture a man like you in this kind of work."

"And what kind of a man do you take me for?" He raised a brow, interested. A light smirk came to her lips.

"The kind of man that has two guards outside of the front door, three right on the other side, four on the outside of your office door, and three patrolling the house. You've got a lot of security for a single man."

 _"Smartass. Careful, that might make him suspicious."_ Mick commented.

"Well, when you've made the kind of calls I have, you're best to cover all your bases so you don't get stabbed in the back."

"What makes you think none of your security will do the stabbing? Men are so easily swayed by large sums of money, you know."

_"Oh, like you're one to talk."_

"I've done extensive background checks on them, besides, the more I have watching me, the more I can have protecting you when our little deal goes through, and even after if you'd like."

"Mr. Queen, are you trying to buy my loyalty with protection?" She raised a brow.

"Perhaps I am. Or, I'm agreeing to make this an ongoing deal rather than a one time thing. You keep my men supplied with drugs, I keep the world's finest security watching over you."

"Sorry but I don't need security, I've got men of my own watching my back."

_"I hope you don't mean me because I definitely do not have your back."_

"However.. I am interested in the ongoing deal. How much would you pay?" She asked, resting her chin in her hand, and her elbow on the desk.

"Well first I'd like to see how the first exchange goes, but if it goes well, I'll give you 50% more payment if you get the product to my men at a weekly rate."

"Weekly? For that much? All that's going to get you is monthly." She sat back.

"And how much do you propose for weekly?"

"Four times as much."

_"You are the worst negotiator in the world. Just fucking tell me what window you're at already before he blows your brains out for losing patience."_

"That's ridiculous, and highly out of the question." Oliver said with a look of faint confusion. Caitlin stood from her seat.

"Then I guess we're done here."

He stood as well, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, let's just talk a little more, come to something we both agree on. There's got to be something." He said, letting go. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes slightly, walking over to the window, and he kept his eyes on her.

"Have you ever been the to the Pacific Southwest? Like over near the Samoan Islands?" She asked.

"I haven't."

"That's a shame, the houses there have a really great view. At least, the ones I've got in mind do." She turned to face him.

_"I really, seriously hate you."_

"You get what I'm saying?" Caitlin questioned.

_"I can see you standing in the window. The joke wasn't funny."_

"That you want a house on an island?" Oliver raised his brow.

"Or at least just enough money to well compensate me for the sweet island living. Not a full time house, maybe just like a summer home because I still have my quaint little empire to run. You know, so I can still keep running you the drugs. Maybe if you visited you could see why I like the islands so much, too." She smiled sweetly. Oliver smiled back.

"Oh really?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, we could listen to my favorite song, Rescue Me, while sitting on the beach, and maybe run our fun little crime empires together and after I get my house there you wouldn't have to pay me for all the drugs we run to you guys."

_"If you didn't start flirting like an idiot, I wouldn't have to rescue you, princess. Also your dialog sucks, haven't you ever heard a negotiation before?"_

Before Oliver could reply, gunshots sounded in the distance, and she cursed mentally as they echoed in her earpiece.

"Stay here." Oliver said, quickly returning to his desk and pulling out a magnum. Caitlin quickly made a 'are you fucking stupid?' face before feigning a concerned look. He stood by the door for a moment, the deafening silence staying and making her fake concern turn real as her comms were silent too.

"I think my security took care of them." Oliver said quietly. Caitlin didn't know why, but the thought of Mick having been shot and killed made her upset and worried. She glanced at the drawer Oliver left open and saw the other magnum laying there with a loaded clip next to it. As she began to move, the door was kicked open, slamming into Oliver and knocking his gun out of his hand.

God she never thought she'd be relieved to see Mick's face. A gun came flying through the air and she caught it purely on instinct and cocked it.

"A really great view, seriously?" Mick asked.

"Loud enough?" She sassed back.

"Wasn't me. Was one of the fuckers that shot back." He replied. She immediately lifted the gun and aimed in his direction, him ducking and backing up as she shot at security that were headed their way.

"Didn't you hear me when I said there was three patrolling?"

"I was a little focusing on getting you out of your situation."

"Aw, how sweet." She said with an annoyed tone, aiming her gun at Oliver whom was reaching for his gun.

"Goodnight, Queen." She pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his brain.

"Alright let's get out of here." Mick said, Caitlin immediately going for the window, and looking outside.

"Calvary's already arriving in black cars, they're gonna be at all exits. But, we're on the first story, I can see the gate from here. We gotta make a run for it."

Caitlin couldn't remember much else from that night after those words, it was a blur. There was gunshots, and shouting, and so much adrenaline burning up her energy and making it harder to keep running. The searing pain of a bullet pressing into her skin hadn't helped. She had one hell of a headache as well, and the constant beeping wasn't helping.

_Beeping? What the hell?_

Her eyes opened and revealed a dark hospital room.

_Fuck. Of course._

The clock across from her pointed at the 3. Judging by how quiet and dark her surroundings were, she assumed it was the AM. Suddenly, the memory of faintness came over her, and how she had collided with the pavement.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were bleeding?" She remembered him shouting at her as she clutched her side, hand covered in red. The dress surrounding the wound was stained red as well, which sucked because it had been light blue, so there's no saving it now. Strong arms lifted her despite her protests. He got her into their car. Then black. No other memories came.

Caitlin started to sit up with a small grunt of pain. She turned her head to look at the window to confirm the time of day and jumped slightly, having not expecting Mick Rory to be slumped in the chair against the wall.

Seriously, how the fuck was that man so quiet?

She pinched the bridge of her nose and calmed her breathing to get the damn beeping to slow back to the regular pace.

After God knows how long, a voice made her jump again.

"Hey, you alright?" Mick asked.

"Stop doing that!" She hissed as he scooted his chair closer and away from the wall.

"Doing what?"

"Being quiet! You're going to give me a fucking heart attack. You were just asleep!" She glared at him but he just had an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry."

"What are you even doing here? Hell, what am I even doing here?"

"You lost a shit ton of blood, from a few different bullet wounds rather than just the side like we thought. It was an alarming rate and you passed out. Called Snart, asked him to get one of the Doctor's he's buddies with ready here at Star General to treat you. So no one asks questions, you know? You stayed out like a light the whole damn day."

"Okay but that only answers one question." She pinched the bridge of her nose again. _The collision with the pavement had to be the source of this fucking migraine._ Mick just shrugged in response. "Thought you couldn't wait to be out of my company, to run back to Snart and tell him the mission's done and get me my money from Allen."

"I decided to make sure you lived through the night to see if the money transfer was worth it. Then I fell asleep over there. You sure you're alright?"

"I have a migraine from Hell."

"Want me to get the Doc to get you some pain pills?"

"Please." She said, pressing the heels of her hand to her eyes to block out the light from him opening the door. Yeah, she had a nurse call button, but the pain bugged her too much to search for the damn remote. She could hear the footsteps and the nurse setting them as well as a cup down on the table to the right of her. She didn't budge until she was sure the door was shut, when she heard Mick sitting back down. Caitlin took the pills and drained the cup of water before setting it back down.

"Looks like you can head back to Central City. I'm alive, even if I feel like there's something drilling it's way out of my skull." She said, closing her eyes. When no reply came, she turned her head towards him and opened them. "Well?"

"You really want me to leave, don't you?" Mick asked. There was something to his voice that made Caitlin regret opening her mouth at all to speak. His voice had lost all of it's teasing humor. When she stared, dumbfounded by her lack of will to say yes, and the initial shock of his tone of voice buried itself in her chest and squeezed her heart, he stood, taking it as a yes.

"No." She said softly, making him pause. "Stay."

As he moved to sit back down, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Like I said.. you're important to me. I just... didn't realize it until now." She said in the same, quiet tone, staring at their hands. Mick smiled softly.

"You're important to me too, Princess." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her.

And God did it make her heart swell and bring a smile to her face.


End file.
